Shadow Falls
by BrokenShardsOfNight
Summary: A year before Max and her flock escaped, Breeze and her flock escaped. They faked their deaths and in an attempt to cover up their failure, The School tried to forget about them. Breeze and her flock have been running around the Americas undetected. Until one fatal mistake has them running for their lives again.
"Geez, Elf!"

"Sorry!"

We were flapping our wings furiously, trying to escape from the pack of Erasers that had just gotten a rude awakening by Elf, a somewhat stubborn, shy seven-year old.

"A year. One whole year. That's it." Dragonfly complained.

I shot her a look.

Dragonfly was twelve years old and had an attitude that came with anger management issues.

"I was only trying to finish them." Elf murmured quietly.

"We know, we know." I said.

Just like always. Except not on this large of a scale.

We had picked up the pace a little bit so the trees beneath us were starting to blur.

"Breeze! You're going too fast again!" Complained our smallest member of the group, Fire.

I slowed.

"Thank you!" She puffed.

We were headed towards some mountains up ahead.

I whistled to get the flock's attention. I inclined my head towards the mountains and they nodded.

"Cave up ahead!" Elf shouted.

He had the best vision out of all of us.

"Cliff, this one's on you!" I shouted. "I took the last one and we saw how well that went!"

"Yeah, yeah. No need to remind me!" He shouted back with a look.

"You almost took our heads off!" Dragonfly said.

We flew in single file into the cave system, with Cliff in the lead. I followed him closely.

"Help!" I heard the small voice of Fire.

She couldn't fly very fast for very long. She was only young, after all.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I broke formation and flew under the others. I saw Fire's signature red hair in the dark of the tunnel, thanks to my vision.

I grabbed her hand and started flying to try and catch up with the others.

"Thank you." She sighed.

I grinned down at her, even though she probably couldn't see it. "Anytime."

I caught up with the others as we got out of the cave system.

"Guys, we need to land soon. Preferably now." I said.

I saw a ledge that was somewhat closed off by rocks. The perfect hideout.

"There!" Fire shouted and pointed just as I was about to open my mouth.

I landed nicely on the ledge and moved further back so the rest of the flock could land.

"That was nicely done." Dragonfly said, brushing herself off.

"Dragonfly, we talked about this." I said warningly.

She shrugged, making her strawberry blonde hair fall onto her back.

I did a head count. "Cliff?"

"Present."

Cliff was a year older than I was, with blue eyes that shone sometimes when the light caught them just right. He had black hair that was starting to get close to touching his shoulders.

I've told him to cut it, but he won't listen. Cliff folded his brown wings against his back and sat down against the wall.

"Fire's here, Dragonfly's here, Elf?"

"Here." He grumbled, brushing dust off his white wings that had black blotches on them.

He was a nice kid. He had sandy hair, caramel brown eyes and freckles.

"Hush? Someone tap him on the shoulder for me, please."

Elf tapped Hush on the shoulder and he turned to me, and nodded.

Hush was a bit strange. He was deaf, but he had this weird ability where he could see words coming out of our mouths, but he couldn't actually hear anything.

Hence the deaf part.

Hush was skinny and very tall with sea green eyes and curly brown hair.

"Okay, we're all here."

Frankly, that was quite surprising with our situation.

A year ago, we escaped a place called the School. The whitecoats there somehow made us into freak mutants. 98% human, 2% bird.

We also had these weird abilities that varied between us.

Like Cliff's night vision, or Hush's weird ability where he can see the words floating out of our mouths.

I have probably the worst ability yet.

I can sense stuff that sometimes is or isn't there.

Usually it isn't, but I suppose you can't win everything. (Or anything, in this case.)

I went and snuggled up against the solid cave wall. Might as well get comfortable, if that's even possible.

Fire lay down next to me and I hugged her. Sweet girl. She was easy to spot in a crowd, with her flame red hair.

"Goodnight, everyone." I said.

The sun was setting.

Everyone huddled together to keep our bodies warm, since it was cold at night and to risky to start a fire. (Hehe. Get it?)

I closed my eyes and dreamt of strange things, moving objects that I couldn't identify, shapes, numbers, letters, everything.

I woke up in a cold sweat the next morning.

"Finally awake, sunshine?"

Cliff.

"I told you my name isn't Sunshine. It's Breeze."

He smiled. He knew. He also knew it ticked me off. So he did it anyway.

I glared at him. I was just about to make a comeback when Dragonfly walked into the cave.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I can smell Eraser."


End file.
